Orgullo y prejuicio
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Si ellos fueran dos muchachos, con el derecho de elegir que hacer con sus vidas o a quién amar, no le habría importado ir contra el mundo para permanecer al lado del hombre al que amaba, Allen. —Te amo, Moyashi…—le susurró al oído Kanda. Pero ellos eran Exoscistas. Kanda/Allen.One- shot.


**Orgullo y prejuicio**

Allen sonrió al leer el título de la novela que Lenalee le había prestado días atrás y no porque la trama le pareciera divertida o un diálogo fuera especialmente gracioso; en realidad no había tenido tiempo de pasar siquiera de las primeras líneas; sino porque de alguna retorcida e irónica forma, el nombre le recordaba a Kanda.

O quizás a ambos en realidad.

El samurái se sentó a su lado y le entregó un helado de fresa, también uno de chocolate.

—Gracias—le respondió sonriendo y en menos de tres mordiscos los devoró.

Vestidos como civiles, en medio de un pueblecito donde nadie los conocía, sin noticias hasta el momento de Akumas o Noés; con una misión exitosa de fondo y quizás un día para ellos solos, todo indicaba que aquel sería un excelente día. Los rastreadores habían sido enviados de vuelta y en ese lugar, en medio de la nada, la Orden no era más que una leyenda urbana, un cuento que las madres contaban a sus hijos antes de dormir o con lo que los padres amenazaban a sus hijos con enviar sino se comportaban como debían.

Eso era un buen lugar, igual a un bucle en el tiempo.

Casi creía que de algún momento a otro, Kanda esbozaría una sonrisa divertida.

Pero eso no pasaría, ni siquiera en sus más fantasiosos sueños.

Se permitió unos minutos de relajación y se entregó por completo al cielo azul, el suave cantar de los pájaros y la curtida mano de Kanda rozando con sutileza su muñeca.

—Kanda…—llamó Allen suavemente —. ¿Alguna vez quisiste ser otra cosa que un Exorcista?

Era ahora o nunca. Ese tipo de preguntas entraba dentro en la categoría de "Impensables"; entre la Orden se consideraba poco más que una ofensa, después de todo ellos habían sido elegidos por la mano de Dios y debían considerarse afortunados por tal gracia; desear cualquier otra cosa era considerado poco más que un pecado.

No esperaba una respuesta, quizás una mirada severa o un rudo "No digas estupideces, Moyashi"

—No lo sé, quizás me habría gustado ser un jardinero.

La fría e impersonal voz de Kanda no sufrió cambio alguno, manteniendo el tono neutro y distante de siempre.

Pero Allen rió, esbozó una gran sonrisa y sólo una gran carcajada.

—Volvamos al hotel—agregó poniéndose de pie.

Contrario a lo que se creía, Kanda no expuso ninguna queja. Y se lo agradeció en silencio.

Ahora lo amaba más que nunca.

**2**

Jamás habría pensado que un cuerpo pequeño y delgado tuviera tanta fuerza, aunque era lógico, considerando el riguroso entrenamiento al que se sometían día tras día o las constantes peleas que tenían contra el Conde. Sin embargo lo que realmente le sorprendía era la autoridad y voluntad con que Allen dirigía sus encuentros sexuales, siempre arriba, comandando, dirigiendo…no titubeaba ni un instante; si él dudaba, lo arrastraba de regreso y le obligaba a recordar porque hacían eso.

"Porque nos amamos" le susurraba a los oídos y lo repetía una y otra y otra vez, hasta que él terminaba por expresar el mismo pensamiento dentro de su cabeza y creerlo.

No se trataba de que eso fuera correcto o incorrecto, estuviera bien o mal…sino de sobrevivencia.

Si ellos fueran dos muchachos, con el derecho de elegir que hacer con sus vidas o a quién amar, no le habría importado ir contra el mundo para permanecer al lado del hombre al que amaba, Allen. Fuera la familia, la Sociedad o el mismísimo Dios.

Pero ellos eran Exorcistas, el destino del mundo se sostenía sobre sus hombros, un futuro que tal vez ni siquiera alcanzarían a disfrutar, porque estarían demasiado cansados para intentarlo o incluso...muertos, por dentro y quizás fuera.

Y cada vez que Allen salía en alguna misión o él se dirigía rumbo a una se preguntaba si volvería a verlo una vez más, si le había dicho todo lo que debía, si se arrepentiría de haber iniciado algo que no debía…

Allen beso sus labios, sabían a chocolate y él lo cobijo entre sus brazos, acarició sus cabellos y paso los dedos por su arma anti—akuma, aquella mano teñida de rojo que a cualquiera se le figuraría monstrosa, él la consideraba poco más que hermosa, al igual que cada centímetro de la pálida piel de Allen y a veces se sorprendía al descubrir lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Y a ti…—le dijo sujetando su rostro por las mejillas—. ¿Qué te habría gustado hacer?

Allen no contestó de inmediato, tras una corta pausa contestó:

—No lo sé…quizás un maestro.

Aún tenía parte de la tarde y noche para mostrarse tal cual eran.

El frió aire nocturno se apoderaba lentamente de la habitación y los envolvía por completo, acercó el cálido cuerpo de Allen contra el suyo y deseó permanecer en ese momento por siempre.

Si moría mañana, no lo lamentaría.

**3**

Kanda cogió el libro de Allen y arrastró las manos por la portada, el título…

—¿Es un buen libro?—le preguntó a Allen quién terminaba de ponerse su chaqueta.

El menor se encogió de hombros antes de responder:

—No he tenido tiempo para leerlo todavía, supongo que es un poco cursi.

Kanda no contestó, arrojó el libro a la maleta de Allen y caminando hasta el albino, lo sujetó posesivamente de la cintura…el otro no contestó, se limitó a recargar su pecho sobre el adulto y se entregó al sonido del latir de su corazón.

Kanda podía dejar de lado su orgullo si fuera necesario, Allen enterrar los pocos prejuicios que una relación de ese tipo encararía; pero ninguno podía renunciar a lo que eran ni el destino que les guiaba. Millones de vidas dependían de la entrega total de su cuerpo, mente y espíritu; incluso de su felicidad.

Una vez salieran de esa habitación, volverían a ser los muchachos que no podían estar juntos tres segundos sin discutir o intentar asesinarse.

—Te amo, Moyashi…—le susurró al oído Kanda sin otra emoción en su voz que no fuera el compromiso, sin embargo Allen lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para reconocer la entrega total que se dejaba entrever tras esas palabras.

—Yo también, te amo…Bakanda.

Quince minutos más tarde dos muchachos tomaron el tren de regreso, uno sonreía entregado completamente a la lectura de una novela romántica, mientras el otro veía por la ventana con desenfado.

El rastreado sentado entre ellos pensaba en que aquel sería un largo viaje…y no dejaba de preguntarse en que momento darían inicio las peleas por las que el dúo era celebre.

**FIN**

9381375883


End file.
